Decisions Of The Past
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: Kevin raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You came to help me? With what?"  Paradox took a few steps towards Kevin as he said, "You've made a lot of decisions today, and they have each affected your life in a different way."
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back again with another story! Yay!**

**This idea has been storming around in my head for a while now, so I finally got the chance to get it typed out so I can share it with you.**

**I hope you enjoy my newest story!**

Chapter 1

"Kevin, don't do this."

Kevin looked over his shoulder at Gwen's concerned face. He gave her an easy smile as he said, "Don't worry Gwen, I promise that this will be the last one."

Gwen rubbed her arm as she looked at the floor and said, "You shouldn't be doing this."

Kevin slammed his trunk closed as he said in a soothing voice, "Look, this deal will get me some serious cash. I've done checked it out and everything's legit."

Gwen sighed as she looked up at him with worried eyes and said, "What if something happens? What if it's a trap or something?"

Kevin walked over to Gwen and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he said, "Everything will go fine Gwen, you'll see. After this, I promise that I won't do any more tech trades, okay?"

Gwen shrugged off his hand as she looked up at him with an angered face and said, "No, it's not okay! You make that promise every time Kevin, and you never mean it!"

Kevin scowled as he took a step back and said, "At least I told you that I was trading tech tonight! I could've just done it in secret and you would have never known!"

Gwen glared up at him and said, "Well maybe you should have just kept it to yourself! You shouldn't be trading alien tech with criminals!"

Kevin quickly spun around and headed to his car as he said, "I don't have to listen to this."

Gwen watched him jerk open his door and crawl into the driver's seat. She quickly grabbed the door before he could slam it closed as she said, "Kevin, please, don't go. I know you don't need the money, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kevin kept his face turned away from her, his anger still strong, as he said, "I'm going Gwen, now let go of my door."

He didn't see the saddened expression appear on Gwen's face as she slowly released the door and stepped back. Without a moment's hesitation, Kevin yanked the door closed and gunned the engine. He pulled out of the driveway, not once looking at Gwen, and headed to the destination of the tech trade.

Gwen sighed as she rubbed her temples. No matter how much he'd changed, he still didn't always do the right thing. She hated it when he went to trade tech and make deals.

She lowered her hand as she walked out of his garage. She shivered slightly at the chilly night air as she headed off in the direction of her house. Nightfall was ascending upon Bellwood, making the air chilly and the sky darken. Gwen scowled at the ground as she headed home.

She couldn't get her argument with Kevin off her mind. Sometimes they had little arguments, but none usually as big as the one they just had. Kevin knew that she didn't like for him to be trading tech anymore, but he still did it.

Gwen pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she continued home. Kevin would have taken her home, but he probably forgot about her getting home when they started arguing. She could have probably called Ben to pick her up too, but she didn't want to disturb him. Even though she had her license, she still didn't have a car. She never really cared about that before though because she always had Kevin's car. Even though he drove them around most of the time, he sometimes let her drive when she asked.

Gwen was almost halfway home when she heard a voice behind her that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Well well well, Gwen Tennyson, walking all by herself."

Gwen slowly turned around, her face set in anger, as she said, "Charmcaster. I would say that it's nice to see you, but I'd be lying."

Charmcaster glared at Gwen as she raised her magic staff and said, "Talk while you can, because when I'm finished with you, there will be nothing left!"

Gwen's hand glowed pink as she said, "You say this every time Charmcaster. It's all talk."

Charmcaster smiled as she pointed her staff at Gwen and said, "Don't underestimate my powers Gwen."

Gwen saw the pink beam shoot out of the staff as she threw up a manna wall to protect herself. She was prepared for the beam to hit her shield, and was surprised when it hit the ground beside her instead.

As Gwen lowered her shield, she looked up at Charmcaster's grinning face and said, "Your aim was a little off."

Charmcaster smirked as she said, "My aim was perfect."

Gwen suddenly felt the ground shaking and held out her arms to stead herself. Her eyes widened as one of Charmcaster's rocks started clawing its way out of the ground. Gwen took a few steps backwards as the rock rose to its full height. With a small smile, Gwen threw a few manna discs at it and watched it crumble.

With a grin she looked up at Charmcaster's face and said, "I'm disappointed Charmcaster. You should know by now that your rocks are no match for me."

Charmcaster smirked as she rubbed her magical staff and said, "Maybe you should take another look at my pet before you boast about yourself."

Gwen turned around with a puzzled look. She gasped when she saw the pieces of Charmcaster's rock glow pink and quickly rebuilt itself. That wouldn't have been so bad, but what surprised Gwen was that not only one rock was standing there, but two. Gwen's eyes widened as the two rocks both started running towards her. Without a thought, Gwen summoned her manna and quickly threw manna discs at the two rock creatures, making them crumble in pieces.

She watched in shock as the two crumbled rocks glowed pink and rebuilt themselves once again, but this time leaving four instead of two. At the sound of Charmcaster's amused laugh Gwen spun around.

Charmcaster was leaning against her staff, watching Gwen in amusement, and saying, "Gwen, I thought you'd have it figured out by now. Destroying my pets is useless. They can not only put themselves back together, but they multiply each time they're destroyed. Face it Gwen, it's over!"

Gwen felt the first tingling of fear as she turned back to face the four rock monsters.

What could she do? If she kept smashing them, they'd just rebuild and multiply. And there was no way that she'd be able to fight all four and protect herself from Charmcaster. Gwen quickly pulled out her phone and decided to call in for backup. She started dialing Ben's number, but suddenly changed her mind and called Kevin.

Charmcaster saw the phone in Gwen's hand and snickered as she said, "Calling your boyfriend? Well it won't work! He's in the middle of a tech trade, and he won't leave for you!"

Gwen held the phone up to her ear as she created a manna wall and said, "You're wrong Charmcaster! He'll come!"

But Gwen didn't like the little seed of doubt that was growing in her heart.

* * *

Kevin held up a piece of tech as he said, "This is a level five piece of tech, and it packs a big punch."

One of the dealers scratched his chin in thought as he looked over the item and asked, "Can I get a demonstration?"

Kevin grinned as he turned around and said, "No problem."

Kevin cocked the tech on his shoulder and was getting ready to fire off a shot when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder and said, "Just a sec."

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Gwen. He started bringing it up to his ear to answer it when he paused.

Why should he answer? She was probably just gonna tell him how disappointed she was in him and that he wasn't doing the right thing.

He angrily shoved the phone back in his pocket and lifted the tech back on his shoulder and prepared to give his client the demonstration as he said, "Sorry, it wasn't important."

**Okay, there was the first chapter! I hope it caught your interest and I hope that I get a few reviews (hint, hint)**

**Anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but in the mean time just enjoy and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin smiled as he drove down the road. His deal had gone through, and he had earned a nice amount of money. He whipped his car in the garage and stepped out of the car, smiling as he flipped through his newly earned cash.

Gwen would probably be upset if she knew how much money he had earned, and that what he sold wasn't entirely legal, but it was worth the money in his hands.

Kevin grinned as he brought the money up to his face and sniffed the smell of success. "You were worth it all."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kevin quickly spun around, the unknown voice coming from behind him. He took a deep breath of relief when he saw Paradox standing there, his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat.

Kevin stuffed the money in his pockets as he said, "Jeez man, you scared me! You could have knocked or something."

Paradox pulled out his golden watch and flipped it open as he said, "Sorry, but there wasn't time. I came here to help you Kevin."

Kevin raised an eyebrow as he said, "You came to help me? With what?"

Paradox took a few steps towards Kevin as he asked, "You've made a lot of decisions today, and they have each affected your life in a different way."

Kevin's head jerked back in surprise as he said, "What? Are you talking about that tech deal that I did? Look, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but that's not the first one I've done."

Paradox nodded as he said, "Yes, I know, but that's not the decision that I'm talking about."

Kevin frowned as he said, "What other decisions did I make? I haven't really done anything else today."

Paradox smiled as he glanced down at his watch and said, "You'll understand soon. Now, we're already six seconds behind, so how about we just go?"

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms and asked, "Go? Go where?"

Paradox smiled as his watch began to glow and said, "Only time can reveal your mistakes."

Kevin closed his eyes as a blinding light filled the room. As he shielded his eyes with his hands, he yelled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Before he could get an answer, Kevin felt a tingling sensation, then slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the ground. He sat up as he rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "Where am I?"

Paradox looked down at him as he lifted his eyebrows and said, "Why, Bellwood of course."

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked around and said, "What? Bellwood isn't this much of a dump."

Kevin looked around and saw dirt everywhere with patches of grass desperately trying to poke through. The houses looked old and creepy, and there wasn't a soul on the streets. The pavements were cracked and chunks of cement were missing. Crumpled cars and debris littered the streets and the trees withered brown on the ground.

It looked like he had landed in an abandoned ghost town.

Paradox smiled as he said, "I beg your pardon. I should have said that this is Bellwood in the future, approximately twenty years from your time."

Kevin stood up and dusted off his pants as he said incredulously, "This is Bellwood? What happened to it?"

Paradox sighed as he said, "Well, most of the damage was done by alien invaders, those who've escaped the Null Void, and kids that are just mean and destructive."

Kevin shook his head as he said, "Wait a minute. What do you mean by those who've escaped the Null Void?"

Paradox shrugged and said, "Criminals have been escaping for years, and there just aren't enough Plumbers to recapture them."

Kevin looked around in shock as he said, "How are they escaping? Why aren't we stopping them?"

Paradox pulled out his watch and said, "We don't have time for questions. We're late for our next destination."

Kevin took a step back as he said, "Wait, you haven't answered my questions!"

But the only thing that answered him was a bright light. Kevin threw his arm over his eyes as he felt the tingling sensation once again. Kevin was glad to see that he was standing this time as he looked around. The view wasn't much different, but at least there was a nicer looking house in front of him.

Kevin stared at the house as he said, "Whose house is that?"

Paradox placed his hands in his lab coat as he said, "You don't recognize it?"

Kevin took a closer look as he tried to remember it from somewhere. His eyes widened as he took a quick step back and said, "That's….that's Ben's house! Why are we here?"

Paradox smiled and kept silent as he watched the front door. Kevin was getting ready to ask him the question again when he heard the door open. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a large man exit the house. The man had brown hair, cut short, and a beard that went around his jaw. He was tall, probably taller than Kevin, and he looked very muscular. But the thing that stuck out to Kevin the most was the look on the man's face.

His mouth was pressed together in a thin line, like he had seen a lot of bitter battles. His cheeks were hollow and sunk down into his face, making him look older than he actually was. There were purple smudges under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep. But his eyes, they were the worst. They looked empty, almost haunted. Kevin flinched as those eyes passed over him.

Paradox kept his eyes on the man as he said, "Don't worry, he can't see you. It's like we aren't even here."

Kevin returned his eyes back to the man as he said, "Who is that Paradox? And why's he at Ben's house?"

Paradox lifted an eyebrow as he looked over at Kevin for the first time since arriving and said, "Why are you asking me when you already know the answer?"

Kevin's brow crinkled in confusion as he said, "What are you talking about? I wouldn't have asked you if I knew."

Paradox looked back over at the man and said, "Look at his left wrist."

Kevin did as Paradox instructed and felt his heart clench in his chest. It was the omnitrix! "It's Ben! What happened to him? Why does he look so down?"

Paradox pulled out his watch as he said, "It's probably because he has a lot of problems to take care of, especially since he's the only Plumber on earth."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock as he exclaimed, "What? That's not true! I'm a Plumber, and Gwen is too! Where are we? Did we leave the planet or something?"

Paradox flipped open his watch as he said, "Only time will tell."

Kevin clenched his eyes shut as the bright light flashed again. He hoped that wherever they went this time that he'd be able to get some answers.

**Okay, here's my second chapter of Decisions of the Past! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the tingling sensation was gone, Kevin opened his eyes and turned to Paradox with an angered expression.

He jabbed a finger in the man's chest as he said, "Look, I don't know what you're supposed to be doing, but I have some questions that need to be answered."

Paradox smiled as he gently pushed Kevin's finger aside and said, "Time will reveal everything."

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair as he rolled his eyes and said, "What's that supposed to mean? Every time I ask you a question, you always say something stupid about how time is gonna tell me all this junk!"

Paradox laid a calming hand on Kevin's shoulder as he said, "Be patient, soon all your questions will be answered."

Kevin shrugged off his hand as he said, "Whatever. Where are we now?"

Kevin looked around to see that they were in a really nice room. It had black marble floors and dark grey walls. There were things mounted on the walls, but they were written in a language that Kevin had never seen before.

He turned and looked at Paradox and said, "Is this some kind of palace or something?"

Paradox raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Kevin and said, "Oh no my dear boy! This is much more than a mere palace! This is the royal home of the ruler of the earth!"

Kevin's jaw dropped as he listened to Paradox. It took a few seconds before the news actually sunk in.

He closed his mouth and blinked as he said, "Ruler of the earth? When did earth get a ruler?"

Paradox started walking down the hall as he said, "About seventeen years ago, an evil sorceress challenged the Plumbers for control over the earth. If she won, then earth would become hers, and if she lost then she'd go willingly into the Null Void. I guess you can tell the outcome of the battle."

Kevin fell into step behind him as he said, "Who lost to her? Was it the Plumbers?"

Paradox kept walking as he said, "Why, there was only one person available to go up against her. I already told you that there was only one Plumber on earth."

Kevin felt his stomach roll as he said, "It was Ben, wasn't it. He fought her and lost, and now's he suffering from the guilt and shame of loosing earth to her. That's why he looked so depressed."

Paradox stopped beside and open door as he looked over at Kevin and said, "You are absolutely right, but that's not the only reason he is how he is."

Kevin brow crinkled in question as he said, "What? There's another reason he looks so depressed?"

Paradox nodded as he said, "Yes, but before you question me about that, wouldn't you like to see the one who's now the ruler of earth?"

Kevin quickly walked past Paradox and stepped into the open door. His body froze and his heart stopped when he saw who was sitting on the tall throne on top of the stairs.

Kevin's head snapped back to look at Paradox as he said, "Charmcaster? She's the ruler of earth? You're trying to tell me that Ben lost to _her_?"

Paradox walked until he was standing beside Kevin as he said, "I know it's shocking news, but Ben didn't stand a chance against her power. You see, something happened twenty years ago that made her more powerful than ever, and there was no hope of anyone defeating her."

Kevin looked at Paradox, his face showing his shock, as he said, "Twenty years ago? Didn't you say that this is twenty years into the future? So, you're trying to tell me that whatever gave her a power boost happened in the year I'm living in?"

Paradox pulled out his watch as he said, "You're absolutely right, but we don't have time to dwell on that right now. We're four seconds late for our next destination."

Kevin grabbed Paradox's arm before they could go anywhere as he said, "Wait, you said that Ben fought Charmcaster because he was the only Plumber on earth. Well, where are me and Gwen? Did something happen to us?"

Paradox smiled as his watch glowed and he said, "The time will come when you realize your fate."

Kevin's next words never came because he was soon blinded by a flash of light. He felt the tingling sensation once again as the light began to fade. Kevin blinked his eyes opened as they adjusted to the sudden darkness. Kevin could hardly see a foot in front of him.

He looked around as he said, "Where are we now?"

Paradox's watch began to glow, providing better light, as he said, "When Charmcaster became ruler, she made a dungeon to hold the people she captured."

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked around. He knew most of those people! There were Gwen's parents, and her brother! And in the next cell were Helen, Manny, and Pierce! And across the hall in another cell were Alan and Cooper! But what surprised him the most was in the person sitting in the smallest cell by himself.

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked at the man's huddled form and exclaimed, "That's Gwen's grandpa! What's all these people doing down here?"

Paradox shrugged as he said, "These aren't the only people, but I thought I'd show you some that you'd recognize. Didn't you notice the bare streets earlier?"

Kevin looked around in surprise as he said, "Yeah, but why are they down here? And why are there Plumbers here?"

Paradox watched Kevin as he said, "When Charmcaster first became ruler, some of the Plumbers tried coming to the earth to fight her. All of her opponents lost, and then she threw them down here in the dungeon. Others were sent here because they didn't follow her new laws, or either because they tried to escape and go to another planet."

Kevin turned to look at Paradox as he said, "How did all this happen? It can't be because of something I did."

Paradox looked into Kevin's eyes as he said, "That's where you're wrong. All of this happened because of the decisions you made in the past."

Kevin rubbed his temples as he said, "This is insane. You must've gotten something mixed up, because there's no way that I was the cause of all this."

Paradox smiled as his watched glowed brighter and he said, "You can't escape time."

Kevin automatically covered his eyes as he prepared himself for wherever Paradox was taking him. He was so used to the tingling sensation that he barely even felt it. When the light faded, Kevin lowered his hands and looked around. It looked like they were in some kind of abandoned mine.

Kevin looked over at Paradox and said, "Why are we here?"

Paradox placed his finger over his lips and pointed to a dark corner. Kevin looked at where Paradox was pointing and saw some forever knights hauling some equipment. Kevin was getting ready to ask Paradox what the point in seeing this was when he heard another voice.

"Hey tin man, you're gonna regret ever building that bomb!"

Kevin turned around and watched as Ben came running through the cave entrance. He slapped his hand on the omnitrix and turned into Jetray and started shooting rays at the knights. Kevin looked behind him, expecting to see him and Gwen running in behind Ben, and was surprised when the entrance was empty.

Kevin looked over at Paradox as he asked, "Where's me and Gwen?"

Paradox watched the fight between Ben and the forever knights as he said, "Obviously not here."

Kevin gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched Jetray being slammed into a wall. He snapped his angered eyes up to Paradox as he said, "Why doesn't he have help? Where's me and Gwen?"

Paradox shrugged as he said, "Ben has been working alone for years now. I've already told you twice that he's the only Plumber left on the earth. Haven't you been listening?"

Kevin's eyes darted back over to watch Ben as he said, "Something happened to me and Gwen. I just know it. What happened?"

Paradox turned his head so that he was looking at Kevin as he said, "I've showed you a lot of horrible things, but the next few places I will be taking you will be the hardest things to see. Are you ready?"

Kevin looked over to see Ben, his best friend, passed out on the ground as the forever knights grabbed the equipment and ran. "I have one last question before we go."

Paradox pulled out his watch as he said, "Alright, but make it quick. We're running out of time."

Kevin looked up at Paradox and said, "You showed me the dungeon where Charmcaster kept all the people she captured. But why hasn't she got Ben?"

Paradox looked over at Ben's body lying on the ground as he said, "She knew that he'd suffer more pain being out here than being held prisoner in a dungeon. Not physical pain, but emotional. He tries to make the world a better place, hoping to make up for the loss to Charmcaster, but he just suffers more as the world gets worse."

Kevin nodded, looking at his fallen friend, and said, "Alright, I'm ready."

**Okay, chapter 3 is finally out!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I eagerly await any reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kevin didn't even hold his hands up to block the light from his eyes as Paradox took them to their next location. Kevin blinked his eyes a few times as he looked around. His heart constricted in his chest as he looked around in horror.

He whirled around to face Paradox as he exclaimed, "We're in the Null Void!"

Paradox smiled as he looked around and said, "So we are."

Kevin felt his breath quicken at the fear of being in the Null Void again. "Why are we here? What could possibly be here that affects me?"

Paradox pointed a finger in the distance and said, "Look over there, and all your questions will be answered."

Kevin felt the dread thud in his stomach as he slowly turned around, mentally preparing for the worst.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing.

The guardians that usually flew around and kept all the criminals in were lying on the ground. The walls that were used to contain the criminals were torn down, ashes replacing the guard posts. There weren't many aliens there, but the ones that he could see were laughing and joking around.

Kevin looked back at Paradox as he exclaimed, "This can't be the Null Void!"

Paradox smiled as he looked around and said, "Well it is. I must say, someone's done some decorating since you've been here last."

Kevin clenched his hands into fists as he asked, "How did it get like this?"

Paradox just kept smiling as he said, "Just keep looking, the answer is right in front of you."

Kevin turned his head back to the remains of the Null Void and searched for whatever Paradox was talking about. His heart stopped and his mouth dried when his gaze fell on a human.

Something about this human seemed familiar. It was a man, and he had long black hair that looked wild and untamed. The wind whipped it around his masculine shoulders. His eyes were so dark that they almost looked black, and the hatred was so evident in them that it made Kevin shiver. The man had a scar on his chin, in the shape of an X.

As he kept his eyes on the haunting figure, he said to Paradox, "Who is he?"

Paradox raised his eyebrows as he said, "Well, I thought that you'd be able to recognize yourself."

Kevin's head whipped around as his face registered shock. "What? That's me? How did I get in here?"

Paradox tilted his head to the side as he said, "Something happened twenty years ago that caused you to go back to your old ways. I guess you could say that it was a life changing experience. Well, one day Ben caught you doing illegal business with Vilgax, so he fought you and put you in the Null Void. He even gave you that scar to remember him by."

Kevin stared at the scar as he said in a daze, "No, you're wrong. I've changed."

Paradox scoffed at him as he said, "Well obviously you changed back. You're the reason everyone is escaping the Null Void."

Kevin could only stare at Paradox as he said, "No, that's not true!"

Paradox raised an eyebrow as he said, "Whether you like it or not, it is true. You beat the guardians, burnt down the cells, and freed everyone that wanted to leave. You only stay here because you can do whatever you want here."

Kevin shook his head as he said, "No, this can't be happening. I've changed! I would never do this!"

Paradox frowned at him as he pulled out his watch and said, "Things change over time."

Before Kevin could utter another protest, the light was flashing again, signaling another destination. Kevin quickly looked around, desperate to see something good, when his gaze landed on two young boys. They both looked to be about nine or ten years old. One had brown hair and green eyes, and the other had black hair and dark blue eyes.

Kevin took a step towards the chattering children as he said, "Who are they? Why are you showing me them?"

Paradox stuffed his hands in his pockets as he said, "Take a good look at the brown haired boy."

Kevin squinted his eyes as he looked closer and saw an omnitrix on the boy's arm.

Kevin's eyes widened as his gaze traveled over the boy. "He has an omnitrix! Who is he? What's his name?"

Paradox rolled his eyes as he said, "Isn't it obvious who he is? His name is Ken Tennyson, and he's the son of Ben."

Kevin's gaze quickly switched to the other boy as he said, "What about him? Is he Ben's son too?"

Paradox shrugged as he said, "Well, technically, but he's not his real father."

Kevin looked over at Paradox and said, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Paradox looked over at the child in question as he said, "Aren't you listening? Ben isn't the child's real father, but he took in the boy when his father tricked and used him."

Kevin felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he said in a chilled voice, "Who's the kid's dad?"

Paradox looked at Kevin as he said calmly, "Why do you ask me when you already know?"

Kevin closed his eyes as a surge of pain went through his body. "He's my kid, isn't he?"

Paradox smiled as he said, "Ah, now you're getting it."

Kevin kept his eyes closed as he quietly said, "Who's his mother?"

Paradox shrugged as he said, "Does it matter? Even you don't remember his mother's name. You met her one night while trading alien tech on another planet. You haven't seen her since. Shortly after Devlin was born, you were sent to the Null Void, and you tricked him into making Ken let you out."

Kevin's head buried in his hands as he moaned. "No, this is just a dream."

Paradox snorted as he said, "Really, I'm appalled that you only think of me as a figment of your imagination."

Kevin felt his anger surge as he grabbed Paradox by the front of his lab coat and shook him as he said, "You think this is funny? Some kind of joke? Who's Devlin's mother?"

Paradox just smiled up at Kevin as he said, "I do believe that you aren't listening. I told you that you've only met her once and you can't even remember her name."

Kevin forced himself to let go of Paradox as he yelled, "No! You're…you're lying! I would never be with someone other than Gwen!"

Paradox dusted off his lab coat as he said, "I believe that it's quite impossible to be with Gwen now."

Kevin felt cold fear slide up his throat as he said, "What do you mean? Where's Gwen?"

Paradox cocked his head to the side as he said, "Think for a moment. Out of everything I've shown you, Gwen wasn't there."

Kevin tried to keep from panicking as he said, "Tell me where she is! Show me Gwen!"

Paradox pulled out his watch as he said, "I won't be able to show you Gwen, but I'll be able to take you to her."

Kevin felt the perspiration pop out on his face as he said, "What is that supposed to mean? Where's Gwen?"

Paradox had a blank face as he said, "Time doesn't always heal all wounds."

Kevin felt a sickening dread as the light flashed, signaling their departure for their next destination.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Sorry about the long wait! I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**I know where I want this story to go...I just got to get it there. Actually, I think there will only be a few more chapters. I just hope I do the story justice.**

**Anyways, leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kevin opened his eyes immediately after the light faded and looked around desperately as he yelled, "Gwen! Gwen, where are you!"

Paradox looked over at Kevin as he said, "Why are you yelling? No one can hear you, touch you, or see you. It's like we're not even here. Besides, she wouldn't be able to hear you anyways."

Kevin looked over at Paradox with fearful eyes as he said, "What do you mean? Where's Gwen?"

Paradox pointed a finger beside Kevin as he remained silent. Kevin quickly whipped his head around to see what Paradox was pointing at and felt his breath freeze in his throat.

In front of him was a small, pink marble tombstone. Kevin felt the tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he fell to his knees and looked closer at the inscriptions.

_Gwendolyn Tennyson_

_Precious daughter, beloved cousin, brave Plumber_

_Remembered, treasured, loved_

Kevin traced his fingers over the carved words as he whispered, "No, not Gwen."

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he lifted his head to the sky and yelled a heart wrenching, "Nooooooooo!"

Kevin buried his face in his hands as tears rolled down his face. For the first time in his life, Kevin thought he would die from the pain of heartache.

Kevin pounded his fist repeatedly in the ground as he cried. "No, not her. Why her? Oh god, Gwen. Please no. Oh, please Gwen. Anyone but her."

Paradox knelt down beside the sobbing young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is why you are the way you are in the future. When she died you couldn't take the pain, so you went back to your old ways, hoping to forget the past."

Kevin dug his fingers into the dirt as he said, "It was Charmcaster, wasn't it? She killed Gwen. She stole her powers, then murdered her."

Kevin saw everything Paradox had showed him piecing together. The world was such a bad place because of him and Charmcaster. Him because he was letting out all the criminals, and Charmcaster because she was the ruler of the world.

Ben was the only Plumber on earth because Kevin had turned into a criminal and Gwen, his precious Gwen, had died. Charmcaster was unbeatable because she not only had her own magic, but she had Gwen's Anodite powers, and that's why Ben had lost. And that's why Ben looked so depressed, because he would never be able to forget the pain of losing his cousin and his friend, each in a different way.

Paradox nodded as he said, "Yes, Charmcaster was the cause of Gwen's death. Mostly."

Kevin's head popped up as he looked at Paradox with watery eyes and said, "What do you mean, mostly? Someone else had a part in killing Gwen?"

Paradox took his hand off Kevin's shoulder as he said, "Yes, though not in a direct way."

Kevin clenched his teeth as he said, "What do you mean by that?"

Paradox nodded his head towards the tombstone as he said, "Look at the date of her death. It will explain better than I can."

Kevin looked at the tombstone, confused over how a date could tell him what he wanted, until he saw the inscription. Kevin snapped his head up at Paradox as he said, "That's today's date! Well, not today, but it was before you took me twenty years into the future! Gwen died…while I…the tech deal….."

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked up at Paradox and said, "She called me while I was at my tech deal! Was she in trouble?"

Paradox pulled out his watch as he said, "The past shall unfold all the answers."

Kevin closed his eyes as the light flashed. He didn't feel the tingle because his body was numb. He still couldn't believe it.

Gwen, his beautiful Gwen, was dead.

Kevin quickly snapped his eyes opened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Calling your boyfriend? Well it won't work! He's in the middle of a tech trade, and he won't leave for you!"

Kevin focused angry eyes on the form of Charmcaster and felt his hands clench into fists. He started to charge her when he heard a voice that he desperately wished to hear again.

"You're wrong Charmcaster! He'll come!"

Kevin felt his heart thud as he looked over at Gwen, alive. His stomach clenched when he saw the phone in her hand.

Kevin felt a horrible pain rip through his heart as the final piece to the puzzle fell into place.

He heard Paradox's words echoing in his head:

_You've made a lot of decisions today, and they have each affected your life in a different way._

_Only time can reveal your mistakes._

_Only time will tell._

_Time will reveal everything._

_There's another reason he looks so depressed._

_You see, something happened twenty years ago that made her more powerful than ever, and there was no hope of anyone defeating her._

_The time will come when you realize your fate._

_All of this happened because of the decisions you made in the past._

_You can't escape time._

_Ben has been working alone for years now._

_He tries to make the world a better place, hoping to make up for the loss to Charmcaster, but he just suffers more as the world gets worse._

_Just keep looking, the answer is right in front of you._

_Something happened twenty years ago that caused you to go back to your old ways._

_I guess you could say that it was a life changing experience._

_Well obviously you changed back. You're the reason everyone is escaping the Null Void._

_Things change over time._

_Ben isn't the child's real father, but he took in the boy when his father tricked and used him._

_I believe that it's quite impossible to be with Gwen now._

_Time doesn't always heal all wounds._

_Yes, Charmcaster was the cause of Gwen's death. Mostly._

_The past shall unfold all the answers._

Kevin looked up at Paradox with understanding in his eyes as he said, "She was calling me for help, wasn't she? She could have called Ben, but she didn't. She trusted me to be there for her and I let her down."

His eyes stung as he looked over at Gwen's panicked face and said, "I'm the reason why she's dead, not Charmcaster."

Kevin watched at Gwen lowered the phone as her eyes watered.

Charmcaster tossed back her head as she laughed and said, "He doesn't care about you!"

Kevin started running towards Charmcaster as he yelled, "No, you're wrong! I do care about her!"

Kevin's eyes widened as his fist went through Charmcaster's body, almost like he was a ghost.

Paradox saw the dilemma and yelled, "It's no use Kevin, they don't know we're here!"

Kevin's heart tore when he heard Gwen cry, "Yes he does! He cares about me!"

Charmcaster smiled evilly as she said, "If he cares so much, then why didn't he answer?"

Kevin continued his attempts to hit her as he yelled, "No! I didn't know that this would happen!"

Charmcaster's grin widened as she said, "I don't see your little boyfriend trying to save you now Gwen!"

Gwen heard a cracking noise and looked to see the rock's fist coming down on her shield. Gwen's eyes widened as another fist came down, shattering her shield and throwing her on the ground.

Kevin ran towards her as he yelled, "No! Gwen!"

He saw her struggling to stand up as she faced Charmcaster and said, "Do your worst."

Kevin tried to grab Gwen, but his hands passed through her body. "No Gwen, you gotta leave!"

Charmcaster lifted her glowing staff as she said, "I was planning to."

Kevin watched in horror as Charmcaster began chanting and a pink beam from her staff struck Gwen.

Gwen closed her eyes and clenched her fists in pain as she was lifted into the sky.

Kevin stood there, unable to do anything. "No! Oh god, not Gwen! No! Please!"

Kevin felt a slight relief when he heard someone yelling and turned his head to see Ben in the form of Jetray. Ben saw Gwen writhing in pain as she floated in the sky, a river of pink leaving her body as it flowed into Charmcaster.

Charmcaster saw Ben and looked at her rock pets as she said, "Keep him away!"

Ben tried to get to Gwen, but no matter what, the rocks would stop him. Kevin watched in shock as Ben shattered the rocks, only to have them rebuild themselves and double. Now there were eight rock creatures, making it impossible for Ben to get to Gwen.

Kevin looked up at Gwen, and thought he would die on the spot from what he saw.

**So sorry for the wait. I've been having technical problems with fanfiction, but they have currently been absolved. Thank you for the wait.**

**Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kevin looked up at Gwen and saw that her body was slowly going limp as the pink manna leaving her body to go to Charmcaster grew smaller. Charmcaster lowered Gwen to the ground as she absorbed the last bit of her life.

Kevin ran over to Gwen's limp body, not even noticing the tears streaming down his face, as he bent over to hold her one last time. He lowered his hand to touch her cheek and remembered that he couldn't touch her.

With a broken sob, he slowly laid down beside her and gazed at her face.

Charmcaster lifted her hands as pink sparks flew out of her fingertips. "Yes! Finally, all her power is mine! Come my pets, we're finished here!"

And with that, Charmcaster chanted a few words, making her and her rocks disappear.

Kevin saw Ben running towards them and his heart ripped when he heard Ben's cry.

"Gwen! No, Gwen!"

Ben knelt down beside Gwen, on the opposite side Kevin was lying, and pulled her limp body on his lap. A tear rolled down Ben's face as he rubbed her pale cheek and cried, "Gwen."

Kevin's heart wrenched when she pried her eyes open and gave Ben a weak smile. Her hand shook as she lifted her hand to place it on top of Ben's.

Her lips trembled as she parted them and whispered, "Kevin…tell…love….please….."

Kevin's body shook as he sat up. Ben chocked out a sob and said, "I'll tell him. Don't worry. I love you Gwen, and I'll never forget you."

Gwen's breath wheezed as she looked up at Ben and said, "Don't….be….sad. Kevin…Kevin….."

Kevin felt the pain flow through his body as she used her dying breath to whisper his name as her hand slipped off Ben's and her eyes closed for the last time.

Kevin threw his head back and yelled out his pain as Ben clutched her limp body tightly to him.

"I told you that your decisions would affect your life."

Kevin whipped his head around to glare at Paradox as he said, "You made me see this. You made her die. Now you're gonna pay."

Kevin got up, his pain turning into blinding fury, as he started walking towards Paradox with anger and hurt flashing in his eyes.

Paradox stood still as he said, "It wasn't me that killed her."

Kevin stopped as he lowered his arms. Kevin's hand shook as he lifted it to cover his face. "It's my fault she died. I did this to her."

Paradox remained still as he said, "Now you know why I came to help you in the first place."

Kevin dropped his hand as he looked up at Paradox and said, "Please, take me back. Let me change this. I'll do anything."

Paradox crossed his arms as he said, "Why should I take you back? You pushed her away when she begged you to not go to that tech deal. And you deliberately ignored her phone call when she was desperate for help."

Kevin's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he said, "I didn't know she was in danger and you know it."

Paradox nodded and said, "That may be true, but you did it nonetheless. Because of the decisions you made of going to the tech deal and ignoring her call, you have altered the future. I showed you what the future was like, and it was all because of selfish decisions you made."

Kevin looked up at Paradox as he said, "I didn't know what I was doing. Please, you have to let me change this."

Paradox pulled his watch out of his pocket as he said, "Why should I? Why should I grant you this request?"

Kevin's shoulder slumped as he said, "Because I….I love her. She's the only thing keeping me grounded. Because of her, I'm a better person. She's helped me change, and I like who I've become because of it. She's the only person who's ever really believed in me and she takes up for me, no matter what. She has my back when we're fighting aliens and is always the first one to apologize when we have an argument. No wonder I'm like that in the future, because without her I am nothing. Please, I can't live without her."

Paradox smiled as he opened his watch and said, "Perfect timing."

* * *

Kevin woke up as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned as he brought his hand to his head and said, "Where am I?"

He heard a voice say, "You were about to give me a demonstration using that tech you got."

Kevin shot up into a seated position.

He was back at the tech deal! Paradox had brought him back! Kevin quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

His heart stopped when he saw one missed call printed across the screen.

No, Paradox wouldn't send him back to just watch her die again!

Kevin quickly shot up to his feet and ran to his car.

He heard a voice yell behind him, "Hey, what about our deal?"

Kevin jumped in the driver's seat as he yelled, "You can have it!"

And with that, Kevin gunned the engine to life and raced towards the street that Paradox had last taken him.

* * *

Gwen's hand shook and her eyes watered as she lowered the phone.

He didn't answer. He picked his tech deal over her.

Charmcaster tossed back her head as she laughed and said, "He doesn't care about you!"

The truth of her words struck Gwen's heart as her tears threatened to spill over.

She looked up at Charmcaster as she said desperately, "Yes he does! He cares about me!"

Gwen didn't know who she was trying to convince, Charmcaster or herself.

Charmcaster smiled evilly as she said, "If he cares so much, then why didn't he answer?"

Gwen didn't know what to say. She had called Kevin, seeking his help over anyone else's, and he didn't answer. There was only a heavy silence as Charmcaster's rocks pounded on her shield.

Charmcaster's grin grew wider with each passing second, cherishing the look of pain and despair growing on Gwen's face. After a few moments of pained silence, Charmcaster decided to continue on with her plan.

Charmcaster's grin widened as she said, "I don't see your little boyfriend trying to save you now Gwen!"

"That's where you're wrong!"

Both Charmcaster and Gwen spun around, shock on both their faces, as they saw Kevin standing behind Charmcaster. He had absorbed the metal from his car, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Kevin glared at Charmcaster as he said, "Don't ever talk to her like that again!"

Before she knew what was happening, Kevin turned his arm into a hammer and hit her with all his might. Charmcaster went crashing to the ground as her magic staff fell at Kevin's feet.

Kevin picked it up snapped it in two. Gwen watched as the rock's movements began to slow down as their glowing bodies began to fade.

Kevin crumpled the staff into small pieces and threw them beside Charmcaster as he said, "If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you."

After he was finished talking, he pulled the Null Void projector out of his pocket and pulled the trigger, sending her away to suffer forever.

Gwen smiled as she lowered her shield and ran to Kevin. "Kevin!"

Kevin grinned as his heart swelled with love. His metal he had absorbed faded as dropped the Null Void projector and started running towards her, meeting her halfway. He caught her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her as close as she would go. He nuzzled his face in her hair and tried to hold back the tears of joy.

Gwen slid her hand around his neck and shoved her fingers in his hair.

She pulled back with a smile as she said, "You came. You left your tech deal and came."

Kevin looked into her glistening eyes and pulled her back against him, cherishing her warm body pressed to his.

He tightened his grip as he said, "I'm so sorry for everything I said Gwen. I promise, I'll never even think about doing another tech deal again. And this time I mean it."

Gwen felt a hot tear fall from her eye as she said, "I believe you. I'm just so glad you came."

Kevin rubbed a hand down her back as he said, "I'll always come for you, no matter what. Don't ever leave me Gwen. I'm nothing without you."

Gwen pulled back as she cupped his cheek and said, "I could never leave you. I love you Kevin."

Kevin felt the tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he said, "I…..I love you too Gwen, more than life itself."

Kevin started lowering his head to kiss her when he heard someone yelling.

Ben came swooping down in the form of Jetray and landed beside them as he said, "Hey, I just got informed that Charmcaster was here! Have you guys seen her?"

Kevin grinned as he said, "Already taken care of it."

Ben frowned as he turned back into his human form and said, "Man! I really wanted to send her to the Null Void myself!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, happy to have the happy Ben over the depressed one he saw in the future, as he said, "You're interrupting something Tennyson."

Ben grinned as he turned around and started walking away. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

Gwen smiled up at Kevin and said, "Are you gonna kiss me now?"

Kevin grinned down at her as he began lowering his head and said, "Of course."

Right before their lips met, a bright flash of light lit the area, causing Kevin's heart to thunder in his chest. He looked up in panic as he saw Paradox walking towards them.

Gwen raised her eyebrows in surprise as she said, "Paradox, is something wrong?"

Kevin felt his panic double as Paradox switched his gaze over to Kevin's.

Paradox smiled at Kevin as he said, "No, everything's fine now. Remember Kevin, the future can always change."

Kevin smiled at Paradox and gave him a slight nod. Paradox gave him a quick wink, then disappeared into the blinding light.

Gwen looked up at Kevin in puzzlement as she said, "What was that supposed to mean?"

Kevin grinned, remembering how many times he had asked Paradox the same question.

As he lowered his head, he said, "It means that everything is how it's supposed to be."

Gwen smiled as her lips met Kevin's, grateful for the love that they shared.

Kevin held Gwen tightly to him as they kissed passionately in the moonlight.

He had been through a lot today. He had traveled in the future, saw horrible sights, watched Gwen die, and then saved her life. He didn't like what he had seen in the future, but Paradox's last sentence was true.

The future could always change.

**Okay! Now the only thing that's left is the epilogue that I am currently working on. I should have it out soon though, so don't worry.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	7. Epilogue

**Author's note: Well my lovely readers, this is officially the end of this story. I'm actually quite sad to see it end...**

**Anyways, I had something to say in response to a review. **

**First of all, I respect everyone's point of view on a character. Everyone has different opinions, and I am in no position to try and change that. But as I respect your view's on a character, I expect the same courtesy returned to me. I received a flame pretty much ridiculing me on how I portrayed Charmcaster's character. **

**Well, first of all, this _is _my story, so as the author, I do have the right to write the character in any way that I wish, just as any other author has the power to do the same. **

**Secondly, if you dislike the character that much, just don't read the story. Honestly, I can't comprehend why you would spend the time to read this whole story just to complain on how I wrote it! It's ridiculous and immature, and did nothing but slightly annoy me.**

**Last of all, I really do believe that, if put in this position, Charmcaster would do something similar to what I have written. I can't say for sure since I didn't create the character (neither did you), but I cannot see her as some kind of hero. **

**So, I would appreciate it if I had no more flames concerning Charmcaster. I don't mind criticism, as long as it is constructive, but please do not bother me again on how I wrote my story. Thank you.**

Epilogue

Twenty-seven year old Gwen packed the rest of the dishes away from supper as she rubbed her aching back. She looked down at her swollen stomach and smiled.

In only three short months, her and Kevin will be having their second son.

She rested her hand on her stomach as she walked over to the window to look into the backyard. She smiled when she saw her two year old son, Devlin, running and giggling. And right behind him was his father, Kevin. She smiled lovingly as she watched Kevin grab Devlin's waist and toss him into the air. Devlin was giggling uncontrollably when Kevin caught him.

Kevin laughed with joy as he lifted Devlin and sat him on his shoulders as he headed inside. He always made sure that he spent extra time with his son every day, no matter what was going on. When he had first figured out that Gwen was pregnant, all he could think about was that little boy that he had seen in the future.

He had vowed then and there that his son would always know his love.

Kevin swung open the door and placed Devlin on his feet.

He looked closely at his son, never tiring of just gazing at the wonderful miracle standing before him. He looked almost identical to Kevin with his charming grin, prominent nose, square jaw, and midnight black hair. The only thing he seemed to inherit from Gwen was her bright green eyes.

When Kevin had first held him in the delivery room, and Devlin had looked up at him with those beautiful eyes that were identical to his mother's, he had drowned in love for the little newborn.

Kevin ruffled the toddler's hair as he said, "Alright Devlin, go get ready for your bath, I'll be right there."

Devlin grinned as he turned around and headed to his room to pick out some toys to sneak into the tub when his dad wasn't looking.

Kevin smiled as he watched his son and shook his head in amusement.

"You know, he's just like you."

Kevin turned around with a smile as he gazed lovingly at his wife. Gwen always took his breath away with her beauty, even with a pregnant belly. He often watched her sleeping at night, silently thanking Paradox for giving him another chance.

He walked up to her and kissed her lips as he placed a hand on her stomach.

When they pulled apart, he brushed her hair off her cheek and said, "Thank you for giving me Devlin. I love you so much Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she placed her hand on top of his, both now resting on her pregnant stomach, as she said, "I'll give you as many as you want, within reason of course."

Kevin chuckled as he leaned down and lovingly kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gwen smiled as she said, "Don't think about it, because you have me forever. Now, Devlin's probably got half of his race cars in the tub already, so you should go in there and get him bathed."

Kevin gave her stomach as quick pat, then grinned and walked towards his son's room.

He had never told anyone about the day that Paradox had taken him into the future.

But that future didn't exist anymore.

Now he was married to Gwen, and he had a beautiful son that he loved to spoil and had another one on the way. Ben was still his old self, never depressed, which Kevin was silently thankful for. He was even engaged, which thrilled Gwen and amused Kevin. Bellwood had only grown more beautiful over the years and new houses were being built everywhere you looked. Charmcaster was still in the Null Void, and Ben and Kevin still worked as a team. Gwen couldn't do any Plumber work because of her pregnancy and Devlin, but she always supported Kevin and always stayed up until he got home from any late night Plumber work.

Kevin would always be thankful to Paradox. Not for just allowing him a second chance, but for showing him that the future could always change.

And he was glad that it did.

**And that, my dear readers, is the end of 'Decisions of the Past'!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**I've already started coming up with ideas for my next story, and I think that I'm gonna try something different and make it and AU fic. Not really sure though, but I believe that I have a good idea.**

**Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews, and I hope to hear from you again! :)**


End file.
